is it love?
by ibeezaunicornn
Summary: apple jack and rainbow dash. love story., im a learner
1. short but sweet

"Goodmorning! U better be up by the time i have finished making breakfast or...well u wont get it!" applejack junped out of bed as she stared down her sporty new finasae...rainbow dash. "five more minutes..." she muttered from under the brown quillted blanket. "alright! But thats it!" applejack replied as she put on her brown old hat and trotted out to the kitchen. All she could think about was the wedding...tommorow was her and rainbow's big day. A huge white wedding was planned in the apple family's orcarchd. At first neither of the family liked the idea...but after some thought they relased that it was love and they couldnt stop it. "Applejack? Is that you? Ready for your big day?" applejack imedeatly knew it was granny smith...speaking in an old crackly voice in her bedroom. "all i know is i love rainbow..and we are going to make this work. She is so sweet and...she makes me feel like im worth it. Like i said...i love her" applejack was surprisingly making a speach...unusual. Rainbow quickly got up as she heard the beautiful voice of her love...she was now awake unlike before. "I love you too...i love you more though." she surprised her love as she gracefully flew into the kitchen. "Thats impossible!" Applejack walked towards her and pinned her to the wall. She kissed her as if she would never see her again, but it didnt last because little applebloom was right behide them. "EWWW! Get a room...or even better...a house!" Applejack stared at her "We are moving out as soon as we find a place." "Better be soon. You two are making to much noise for the Cutie Mark Cursaders meeting. Today we are meditating..." applebloom paused..then pranced back to her tiny room. "Ugh! Those sisters!" Applejack moaned as she quickly gave Rainbow Dash a small kiss then went back to baking. "See you later! I have some flying practice to do." Rainbow dash always loved showing off to those who she loved. "Alright. Hurry back" her lover quickly replied as she patted the pie crust. "Alright. Alright." she quickly replied as she flew out the small barn door and into the clear blue sky.


	2. excitment

"HEY! APPLEBLOOM!" Rainbowdash hovered meters way from the teeny carmel filly. "HUH?...OH! Hi Rainbow dash! How are you? oh wait i was supposed to tell Ms. Cheerile that..." The enthusiastic pony blabbed on for what felt like hours to the impatience pegasus "Tell AJ that i love her! And that i have to drop by my house for awhile. I'll see her tommorow!" Before waiting for a response she zipped off into the horizon.

"LALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALA!LALA LA..." Pinkie Pie was bouncing like her usual self in the sugar covered kitchen. "HEY. Pissssss..." Once again Rainbowdash was hovering meters away...but this time she was trying to be quite. "ARE WE PLAYING HIDE AND SEEK? YAYAYAYAY! IM IT! 12..." Of course Pinkie Pie turned this (like everything else) into a game. "UGH! NOO! DO YOU HAVE THE CAKE READY?" Rainbowdash was very stressed and couldn't hold it in anymore "You didn't need to yell." Pinkie Pie stopped bouncing and put on her serious face (which wasn't very serious, but it's the thought that counts right?) "FLOW ME." Rainbowdash flew into the huge kitchen, she had been here many times and her friends would often come here to chill. Pinkie Pie open a huge metal door that led to a long dark hallway, the ponies raced down it together as they used to in their old classroom. At the end of the hall was a huge room full of delicous treats Pinkie had made herself, with help of her friends. "Is this it?" Rainbow stared in awe. Their were rainbow cupcakes, every type of ice cream, worms in the mud, but no chocolate (because ever since Aj's new diet she couldn't even look at it, yet she could eat everything else perfectly fine. "OH... MY... GOD..." they were both lost in sugar plum dreams, "Wanna see the cake? huh?huh?" _GOOD OL' PINKIE_ thought rainbow "why not?". They continued on, past even more desserts. Their in the middle of it all was a huge white wedding cake. Without a second glance the girls grapped the rainbow icing and turned the boring cake into a beautiful master piece. They made hearts, swirls, many apples (which was applejacks cutie mark) and a few rainbows (rainbow dash's cutie mark). "TADA!LALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALA LALALALALALALALALALALALALAL!" Pinkie Pie yelled as she skipped back to the front door. Rainbowdash followed since she knew she had a huge day tomorrow.


End file.
